1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the extraction of threaded drain plugs and the like from containers such as automotive crankcase pans for replacement of oil or other liquids present therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Removing plugs used to retain oil in automotive-type crankcases and the like has remained essential by the same since the debut of tee internal combustion engine. Typically, a catch basin or drainage funnel is placed below the drain plug and the drain plug is loosened with a tool. The drain plug then is usually removed by rotating the plug with the fingers. The oil often spills onto the fingers upon removal of the drain plug, and may cause burns if it is hot. Often, the drain plug is dropped into the catch basin or drainage, requiring further contact with the dirty oil to locate the dropped plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,939 to Garrison discloses a drain plug holder having a socket attached to a short spindle and chain. The socket has a magnet therein for holding a plug, and the chain has a magnet at one end thereof securing the chain and plug holder to a metal member beneath a car. A drain plug is removed by rotating the spindle, and if the plug drops, it may be held by the magnet. However, the location of the spindle does not ensure that hot oil will not gush onto the fingers, and if the plug drops with sufficient momentum, the magnetic force can break and allow the plug to fall into the oil drainage basin.
There are numerous other oil change devices proposed in the prior art, including expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,245 to McGowan disclosing a rotating crankcase drain funnel having a drain hose and a socket for removing the drain plug.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,749 to Higgins et al. discloses an oil catch basin with a geared drain plug-removing wrench mounted thereon.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,330 to Pfetzing discloses a unitary wrench and container for removing an oil filter including an oil-catching cup, a rotatable socket and a handle for rotating the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,697 to Guenther discloses a crankcase oil drainage and collection device that requires a special drain plug having a passageway therein such that on partial removal of the plug, oil can drain from the crankcase into a funnel that directs the oil into an oil container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,002 to Skidmore discloses a device for removing a plug and draining oil from a vehicle oil pan including a socket for removing the drain plug, a funnel for catching draining oil and an oil drain hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,448 to Morris discloses an oil pan drain receptacle including an oil-catching conduit for attachment to a crankcase by means of Velcro fasteners, a drain plug-removing wrench that is rotatable within the conduit, and a bag for collecting draining oil passing through the conduit.
Other devices for assisting replacement of motor oil in engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,398; 4,101,000 and 4,283,032. None of the above-described devices have enjoyed any significant degree of commercial success, primarily because of the time and expense in making use of them. All of the known devices have drawbacks, some requiring alteration of the plug to be removed or of the crankcase pan, others necessitating hand holding of a funnel while draining the oil.
Clip devices unrelated to oil plug removal are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,062 to Berkman discloses a magnetic fastener-holding tool attachment having a spring fingered device used to hold a screw.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,159 to Burke discloses a clip for attaching to a high chair, the clip being connected by a string to a block for securing a spoon or the like in a loop.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,585 to Montag discloses a combined hanger clip and clothes pin.
There remains a need in the art for a simple easy-to-use device to remove the plug from a crankcase pan while avoiding spillage onto the fingers and preventing the plug from falling into the drainage.